campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Richardson/Platform
1. Environment/Global Warming. * Expand and create new state parks. * Develop a comprehensive water management plan. * Restore Clean Water Act * Revive Clean Air Act Standards * Fund federal programs and states to identify violations of the Clean Air Act by industrial facilities. * Expand the Clean Air Act to include protections from old and dirty power plants and provide incentives for the use of cleaner fuels. * Oppose Bush Administration policies allowing old coal plants to renovate without upgrading pollution controls. * Expand disclosure of toxic pollution * Corporate polluting facilities must report on the release of toxic chemicals a minimum of once per year. * Preserve and protect National Parks * Protect and enforce the Endangered Species Act * Establish smart growth criteria for preferences in Federal/State funding, give preference to funding for sites that comply with Smart Growth guidelines * Prohibit any logging or road building in National Forest Roadless Areas but allow some thinning of roaded and previously logged areas * Encourage States with low-recycling rates to increase their recycling by linking state funding to improvements in recycling participation * Dramatically reduce greenhouse gas emissions, 20% by 2020, 80% by 2040, 90% by 2050 -- ten years faster than scientists say is necessary because we must lead the world, and we can't afford the possibility of backsliding and inaction. * Start with a market-based cap and trade system for greenhouse gas emissions to create incentives for the electric and industrial sectors to make significant reductions in their carbon emissions. * We can afford to protect the climate. Given the risks of catastrophic climate change, we can't afford not to do it. * Lead by example and restore America as World’s leader * Return to the international negotiating table and support mandatory world-wide limits on global warming pollution. * Get out the "green scissors" to cut back on wrongly-placed tax subsidies. 2. Energy. * New Mexico following Kyoto Protocol * Buying carbon offsets not enough; sacrifice for common good. * Supports nuclear energy, but not waste storage at Yucca Mt. * Cap-and-trade CO2 emissions, including 50-mpg CAFÉ standards by 2020. * Push for Apollo-like program for renewable fuel. * Mandatory emissions reductions to make US energy-independent. * Tapped NM Strategic Oil Reserve to pierce bubble in oil prices. (Nov 2005) * $6M for energy efficiency and renewable energy technologies. * Develop alternative energy, including wind & solar. * Cut oil demand 50% by 2020 * Reduce oil imports from 65% to %15 * Set a life-cycle low-carbon fuel standard that reduces the carbon impact of our liquid fuels 30% by 2020. * Create new efficiencies and energy sources in the electrical sector 50% by 2040 * Save customers $21 billion a year by 2020 by pushing for energy productivity law requiring 20% improvement in energy productivity by 2020 * Create a North American Energy Council with Mexico and Canada, which supply about 20% of our oil, and make sure our relations with these neighbors are firm and friendly. As we reduce our demand for foreign oil, we should work with the Persian Gulf nations, and our partners at the UN, to create a multilateral system for protecting the Persian Gulf so that within ten years, the U.S. presence there could be sharply and safely reduced. * Invite oil companies to become energy companies, keep them invited to the table but not allow them to run things. * Calls for an energy revolution that is broad and bold, create brand new energy economy 3. Universal Health Care. * Cover undocumented workers under health plan. * NM plan: mandatory; prevention-based; choose your own plan. * Focus on preventive healthcare without raising taxes. * All Americans need same coverage as members of Congress. * State flexibility creates universal coverage without taxes. * Shift Medicaid costs back from states to federal. * Secure lower prescription drug costs for seniors. * Focus on raising childhood immunization rates. * Increase access to affordable health care. * Consolidate mental health and substance abuse therapy needs. * Restrain Medicaid costs and maintain benefits. * Supports managed competition & medical savings accounts * 100% coverage. Shared responsibility, employers must contribute, sliding scale tax credit for Americans who need assistance, immediate relief from high interest rates for medical debt on credit cards * Save $110 billion per year by streamlining health care administration refocused on preventative medicine * Promote evidence-based care and comparative effectiveness research * Restructuring incentives for high-quality care * Reducing health disparities. 4. Ending Iraq Occupation. * Tri-partite entity within Iraq; reconcile three groups. * Move out troops, through Turkey & Kuwait, in 6-8 months, no residual forces. * No troops left behind at bases; green zone; or for training. * No long-term Korea-like presence in Iraq. * Dayton-type accord & division of three Iraqi entities. * Sanctions would work on Iran. * De-authorize the war; withdraw during 2007. * Move troops to Afghanistan to fight al Qaeda. * Iraq now in civil war, & US troops are nothing but a target, US presence is inflaming the situation * Time for Iraqis to take over their own security. * Supporting war initially was a mistake. * Stop funding for Iraq war-it is a disaster and must end. * Open an ideological front in the war against Jihadism. * Iraq was single biggest issue as Clinton's UN ambassador. * Negotiated with Taliban in 1998 to extradite Osama bin Laden. * Voted against Kuwait war but later regretted it. * Homeland Security Department at federal AND state level. * US military force only when US territory attacked * Bring National Guard home * Work with all neighbors and allies in Middle East * Global cooperation in reconstruction 5. Free Trade Agreements. * Enforce labor & environmental standards & job safety. * Fair trade includes no slave labor & no child labor. * We need fair trade, not just unabashed free trade. * NAFTA critically important for US as well as Mexico. * Expand regional trade with Chihuahua. * Supports NAFTA, GATT, & WTO. 6. Immigration. * Include same-sex couples in bi-national marriage sponsorship. * Comprehensive reform needed; but McCain-Kennedy bill flawed. * McCain-Kennedy bill is not amnesty; it has strong standards. * A wall on Mexican border is not America, divides families * Opposes compromise immigration bill: it tears apart families. * Driver's licenses & scholarships for illegals; not amnesty. * Declared state of emergency on Mexican border in NM, sent National Guard. * Path to legalization if illegals pay taxes & learn English. * Reduce immigration; no automatic citizenship for kids. * Guarantee human services to illegal immigrants. * Secure border by hiring and training enough patrol guards * Crack down on employers who knowingly hire undocumented immigrants and enforce the laws already on the books * Work in partnership with Mexican Government and Nations throughout Latin America * As Governor of New Mexico, has years experience working with Mexican Government * Increase number of legal immigrants allowed into US each year * First Governor in nation to send National Guard troops to the border 7. Education. * Minimum wage for our teachers: $40,000 per year. * One-point plan on No Child Left Behind: Scrap it. * Help failing schools; don't penalize by defunding them. * Nobody asks how we pay for war; why do we ask on education? * Eliminate junk food in schools; statewide smoking ban. * Equip every 7th grader with a laptop computer. * Charter schools show tremendous promise. * Expand the lottery scholarship program for college students. * No vouchers: they abandon public schools. * Establish Federal Pre-K program * Redesign high schools for the 21st century by adopting personalized training, a curriculum with real-world connections, smaller schools, dual enrollment options, and more collaboration amongst teachers, parents, and students. * Supplement funding for schools to expand parent-teacher interaction * Reduce dropout rates & increase graduation rates with intervention programs * Make college accessible to every graduate who wants education * Increased funding for College in New Mexico by $100 million 8. Reducing Poverty. * Strategy to deal with poverty: unions; living wage; EITC. * New Mexico ranked 48th worst in poverty, but moving forward. * Increase tax deduction for charities. * Lead global fight against poverty, the cause of much violence 9. Criminal Justice. * Toughened DWI and sex offender laws. * Domestic violence incidents start with drinking. * Mandatory jail time, especially for repeat offenders. * Supports death penalty: zero tolerance for heinous crimes. * Impose "truth in sentencing" for violent criminals. * Voted NO on maintaining right of habeus corpus in Death Penalty Appeals. (Mar 1996) * Voted YES on making federal death penalty appeals harder. (Feb 1995) * Voted NO on replacing death penalty with life imprisonment. (Apr 1994) * Treatment & education over enforcement & incarceration for drug offenses. * Crack down on illegal drug labs. * No legalization: drugs play an insidious role in crime. * Mandatory jail sentences for selling illegal drugs. 10.International Treaties/Nuclear Proliferation * Be tougher on China; it's a strategic competitor. * UN troops in Darfur, & UN-enforced no-fly zone. * Pressure China & Europe to enforce no-fly zone in Darfur. * Talking to your enemies can produce results, like N. Korea. * Israel is less safe with Bush's policies. * Strategic interests in Russia: loose nukes & Chechnya. * Being stubborn isn't a foreign policy--diplomacy is. * Re-evaluate embargo for post-Castro Cuba. * When negotiating, focus on goals, not locale or format. * First to visit Aung San Suu Kyi under Burmese house arrest. * Negotiated with Castro to halve fee to emigrate from Cuba. * During Clinton administration, Richardson negotiated North Korea nuclear freeze. * US military force only when US territory attacked. * Renew Commitment to international law and multilateral cooperation * More resources to IMF * Use tough, patient diplomacy, stop inflaming situations with refusal to engage Iran & North Korea P